


【hozi/豪雨】Won’t Regret

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -顶嘴艺人5 x 傲娇导演7
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi





	【hozi/豪雨】Won’t Regret

**Author's Note:**

> “我和你，其实是一样的人。你如果认为这是堕落，我就和你一起往下落，落到哪里，我就和你在哪里定居。你方圆之内，就是我的世界。” ——《不要在垃圾堆里捡男朋友》

01 

“喂，那个布景能不能给我搞好一点？”李知勋挥舞着手里卷成纸筒的剧本，朝着还在布置现场的工作人员们，“叫你们定的鲜花到底有没有按时去拿？”

好不容易拿到电视台以及几个大型公司投资的一个恋爱真人秀节目，也算是今年一个比较大的project，要是不做好然后在年末拿到几个什么最佳节目奖，那可是说不太过去的。

李知勋挠挠头，打开自己的剧本看到密密麻麻的标注，全是该如何布景才会更加浪漫，该从哪个角度拍摄才更突显嘉宾的美貌，甚至连后期该用哪个滤镜才可以渲染气氛又不油腻都仔仔细细地标注在页边空白的位置。

“我说，嘉宾还没到位吗？”李知勋被道具组气得要上头，转头又要亲力亲为去确认重金请来的嘉宾的出勤情况，“今天必须给我拍完个人宣传照。”

“权顺荣到位了，正在化妆间搞妆发。”隔壁传来工作人员的声音，大概是今天听到的第一个好消息，李知勋来不及松一口气赶紧又去催着看女嘉宾是否到位，一边还得打花店的电话跟人家说对不起，立马就派人去拿花。

02

化妆间里，因为堵车迟到了半个小时的权顺荣坐在椅子上，已经换好了清爽的一套衣服，牛仔的外套加上条纹短袖，还有活力满满的发带把头发轻轻梳上去。

隔壁的化妆师正在给他画着眉毛，一边还要顾着给他把掉下来的汗珠擦掉，幸好粉底液还是牢牢地扒在脸上，权顺荣一手玩着手机，其实是在查看上一条ig下面的留言，大部分都是粉丝们在说‘我们宝贝比例真好呀‘之类的话。

“呜呜，我们顺荣不要去恋爱节目呀，妈妈不舍得！”

权顺荣拿着手机的手僵了一下，虽然对妈粉这种东西还是略有耳闻，但实际看见留言还是觉得新奇。公司给自己接了这个恋爱节目无非是想塑造那种理想型男友的人设，对于他自己也是无可厚非，没什么太大感觉。

“可以出去了吗？”门外探头进来一个工作人员，脸上带着小心翼翼的神色，“我们导演今天不太高兴…所以…”

那人说话声越来越小，两边都是有权有势的人不好得罪，也只好挑了比较好说话的一头来劝说，庆幸那头的女嘉宾到达的时候已经弄好了妆发不用再等。

“可以了，这就来。”权顺荣把松散开的衣服塞进裤子里往上提了提，又打开台本看了两眼，瞟到封面上的导演栏写着的名字，挑了挑眉没说话。

“李知勋是吗…”

03

李知勋在近几年大火了一把，原因是他独特的拍摄运镜风格，还有品味十足的布景，很会渲染气氛，又多才多艺偶尔还能自己制作节目的主题曲。

别的不说，给公司节省了一大笔请作曲家的成本倒是真的，歌曲又都朗朗上口很好地传达了节目的核心思想，就像这次的恋爱节目，主打反差萌，他就请来几位平时有着固定形象的鲜肉和小花，把大众对这档节目的期待值拉到最满。

虽然性格稍微有点孤僻，但是做出来的作品又让人信服，这样的人有点小脾气也是很正常的事情，组里的人看着收视率就不敢对他说重话。

“那个谁，赶紧去拍个人照。”李知勋从来不刻意记人名，大家在他手下工作久了也就有默契，听到命令就会乖乖去干活，可是这次他指代的是权顺荣而不是摄影师。

“我吗？”权顺荣走到坐在导演椅子上的李知勋旁边，看着他白净的侧脸和扑闪的睫毛想起两年前的事情，摇摇头觉得也许这人已经忘了才会再次请他上自己策划的节目。

“不是你是谁，”李知勋没好气地白了他一眼，其实也没什么威慑力，“今天不拍完这组嘉宾的预告照都别下班。”

权顺荣笑笑只觉得这人还真的是一成不变的坏脾气，叹了口气 就走到布置成小花园的摄影棚里开始摆起了姿势，但是总觉得有点不对劲，摄影师按快门的声音也迟疑了一点。

“那个，能不能换一下动作…？”那头的摄影师真诚发问，“我们要的是那种男友风的感觉，不是上杂志的硬照…”

权顺荣嘟嘟嘴，不好意思地摆起了有点羞耻的动作，朝着摄像头伸手，又是像在网上看到的霸道总裁的样子撑起了空气墙，虽然是有点过分油腻了，但是也算是勉强完成了个人照的部分。

隔壁棚的女嘉宾正好也拍完了自己的部分，接下来只需要完成两人合拍的假想情侣照部分就完成今日任务了，摄影师暗自高兴却没料到这部分其实是一块硬骨头。

“试着用花束做一下动作吧？”

“对对，靠近一点…女嘉宾的头可以靠在权顺荣肩上。”

摄影师也理解两人也没见几次面就要做这种亲密动作确实是有点强人所难，但是迫于工作需求，只好开始手把手地教起了动作。

“这边什么进度？”李知勋坐在旁边设计好第二期节目的大纲，这才抬眼视察工作，没想到这边还没完成，莫名其妙的小脾气又上来了。

“权顺荣你是没有谈过恋爱还是没有上过pose课程，能不能给我干活 利索一点。”李知勋也不好意思说教人家女孩子，只好拿权顺荣出气，“全组人等你下班呢？”

“你有病吧？”权顺荣气得笑出声，本来被叫来参加这种节目就不是自己的意思，还得受不明不白的气，“李知勋你别拿我撒气，别忘了两年前的事情…”

剧组里所有人都惊呆在原地，连在李知勋手下只做了一个月的实习员工都知道他的怪脾气，还是第一次见到有艺人冲他说重话。

“闭嘴！”李知勋瞪着权顺荣，眼眶逐渐急得泛红，手里死死攥着剧本咬着嘴唇抑制着自己快要爆发出来的脏话。

“…你们拍完这组就下班吧，”李知勋急速整理了一下自己乱七八糟的情绪，把它们堆在一旁，衡量了一下赶紧完成工作这件事显然要比跟权顺荣斗嘴来得重要，“我明天验收。”

权顺荣看着那人胡乱收拾了一下自己的物品，拿起手机就走出了摄影棚的背影，低头抿抿嘴唇脑海里一团糟，抬头露出商业微笑示意摄影组可以继续拍摄。

——两年前他也是这样逃离了自己的身边。  
——他真的还记得。

04

“什么玩意…”李知勋咬着牙坐在马桶上，显然不是在自己家里，伸手摸摸裤子已经湿成一片，外面的西装裤和内裤站在一起被脱下来松松地挂在 纤细的腿上。

是公司的年末总结会，其实也没那么正式，也就跟人家的联欢会差不多，领导总结一下今年的业绩，表扬一下有重大杰出贡献的旗下员工们，来来去去就这几个环节，大家就当是party一样玩闹着。

李知勋初入影视圈还没有发挥出自己的才华和优势，但也得硬着头皮去参加这种应酬场面，坐在角落小酌两杯，想着随便吃点然后回家再热点昨天晚上剩下来的炖菜好了。

“这不是我们的新同事吗？”一个男人举着杯酒走过来，手里轻轻晃着淡金色的酒液，装着好像是老朋友一样坐在李知勋旁边翘起腿来，眼神却不由自主往下飘，落在李知勋露出来的白嫩脚踝上。

“额…你好。”李知勋认生得很，身体生理性反应往反方向挪了挪，但还是迫于人际关系和那人寒暄了几句有的没的，也明确感受到对面的人在为了某种目标刻意迎合自己，不自在的尴尬感爬满了全身。

“下面有请我们公司的总裁大人给我们做年终总结！”台上的主持人用有趣的方式令整个场面活跃起来，大家都放下了手里的酒杯朝舞台的方向鼓掌欢迎。

“扑通。”李知勋面前的酒杯里落下了一枚只有小指指头大小的药片，用不了几秒钟就融化在香槟里，前来搭讪的男人斜眼确认药片完全融化后也跟着鼓起掌来，装作没有任何异常的样子朝李知勋举起自己的酒杯。

“Cheers。”

李知勋没想太多也拿起酒杯，把高脚杯里的酒液喝下去一半又搁在桌上，安静地听着台上的领导讲话，虽然依旧能隐约感受到身旁人注视着自己的目光。

——

“我…呼…去一下洗手间。”李知勋感觉到自己的身子在开始发热，心里暗暗觉得奇怪，明明也不是酒量差到两杯下肚就会脸红。

“我跟你一起去吧。”身旁的男人露出猥琐的笑容，拉住他的手腕就要把他拖到最近的洗手间，那副恶心的神情让李知勋找回了一点理智，咬着牙把那人的手甩开，恶狠狠地拼命往外跑到另一层楼的洗手间，确认那人没有再追上来，这才稍微安下心来。

“可是我这副样子怎么出去…”李知勋坐在马桶上犯难，想到自己还处于事业刚起步的状态，说得不好听就是公司里全是前辈得罪谁都不好。

“真的烦死了…”心里乱成一团，后悔今天来这个年会，后悔进入这个公司，后悔没有多一点防备心，甚至后悔进入这个鱼龙混杂的行业。

李知勋抱着头把腿蜷起来缩在胸前，用手臂抱住头埋下去，本来就涨红的眼眶湿润起来，渗出几滴泪珠，侧过头用手背擦掉却越擦越多，身下传来瘙痒的感觉正在急速加剧，无助得让他忍不住喉咙里的呜咽。

“谁在里面吗？”

李知勋一惊抬起了头，外面洗手池的水龙头被打开掩饰住他低哑的哭声，中间夹杂着一把正在试探着问话的声音，他在里面不敢回话只是紧紧咬着嘴唇，试图掩盖住自己所有声息，好让外面的人尽快离开。

“你在哭吗，虽然我不知道你是谁，但是…”权顺荣顿了顿，像是在顾虑着自己的措辞是否会刺激到敏感的小人，“你开开门，或者我就在门口唱歌给你听好不好？”

李知勋停止了抽泣，把门锁悄悄打开却没有拉开门，那人也没有到处敲门，就那样靠在对面的墙上轻轻哼唱起不知名的小调子，在狭窄的小空间里回荡着。悄悄拉开一点，在门缝里偷看着唱歌的人，李知勋咽了咽口水扒拉着门板却不小心滑了一下弄出了响声。

“找到你了，没事…吧？”权顺荣探头进来，第一眼对上的就是李知勋还闪着泪光的眸子，眼角还残留着没有褪去的红，整个人白白嫩嫩的跌坐在地上。

权顺荣看到李知勋捂住裆部，没来得及穿上裤子只能用手尽量挡住，他踏入演艺圈也有几个年头了，加上看见小人脸颊泛起的红晕显然是非自愿的，还有那羞耻又别扭的姿势，稍微想想就知道发生了什么。

宽大的外套搭在李知勋身上，足足挡住了他大腿的一半，又好心帮他把裤子提上来，把李知勋搂在怀里顺着气，也不管自己一会该怎么脱身，一心只想哄好怀里还在喘大气的小人。

“嗯，你说什么？”李知勋在权顺荣怀里靠着，可是说到底这也还是不管用，身边又没有另一个能够依靠的人，只能小声说着话。

“…能不能…帮帮我？”鼓起勇气抬起头看着权顺荣的眼睛，心里认定这人肯放下自己的事情来哄自己应该也不是什么坏人，像是下定了什么决心的样子说出这句话。

“你知道这种药要怎么解吗，真的不会后悔吗？”权顺荣反问着却又想不到更好的方法，受不住李知勋那双漂亮的眸子，只能揉着他的后脑勺安抚着。

“…我知道…我知道…”李知勋拽着权顺荣的衣领，不由分说就吻了上去，唇瓣粗暴地撞在一起开启了一个毫无章法的热吻，“要后悔也不是现在…呼…快点。”

而热吻打开的是无限的情欲和一夜的欢愉。

——

“你看，最终还是后悔了。”

权顺荣轻笑着像是在嘲笑自己，看着地板上的衣服只剩下自己的衣服，还有垃圾桶里丢下的两个打好结的避孕套，撸了两把头发把自己丢进浴室冲热水澡。

热水滴落在地板上，又流向下水道。权顺荣甩甩头，滑坐在地上任由头发湿透，脑海里全是李知勋昨晚眼眶通红喊自己快些再快些，再是边哭喊着边抓挠着自己的后背猛烈高潮，浑身通红的样子像是熟烂的果子。

下身再次起立。

05

李知勋从梦境里猛地乍醒，往事袭来冲击得他精神不稳定，这一切都要怪罪在权顺荣的头上他才心安，甩甩头看见摄影组那边正在拍摄，探头过去看着监视器，正进展到男女主角情动要来一个温暖的拥抱的时候。

“拍的啥玩意。”李知勋脱口而出，吓得工作人员们都停下来看着他，那头正张开手臂的权顺荣也僵在原地回头看着他。

“我们李导是不是跟权顺荣是仇家啊…？”隔壁给女嘉宾补完妆下来的化妆师低头跟身边的摄影师低声说着话，却被他示意不要说这些话，只好撇撇嘴走到后台去。

“没有…我没休息好，你们继续。”乱七八糟的过往就不应该带到工作上，这一直是李知勋的信条，怎么见到权顺荣之后就再也没遵守过呢？

“喂，跟我谈谈吧。”权顺荣跑过去拉住准备逃避现实的李知勋，手臂用力攥住那只纤细的手腕让他无法挣脱，“你这样真的不好…”

“我知道我知道！”李知勋本来就心乱得要死，明知道自己撇不开那人却还要挣扎一番，“别管我了权顺荣，不就是跟你打了一炮吗，不至于一直缠着我吧？”

“我说你，能不能好好听我说话。”权顺荣把人拽到摄影棚外面，依旧攥着他的手把李知勋固定在自己身边，“你看看你，明明就没有忘记，看见我跟别的女生上恋爱节目就不高兴，拥抱一下就开始不爽。好好想想吧，这档节目的台本你自己写的啊，之后要拍多少亲密动作，甚至还要kiss，你觉得你撑得住吗？”

“正视你的内心吧，李知勋。”

李知勋被权顺荣这一番话吓得愣在原地，由于全都是事实却又无法反驳，本来接到公司要求一定要请权顺荣的时候就已经有顾虑，但着实是没想到自己会有那么大的排斥感。

“对，我就是没有忘记你，那又如何？”李知勋不服输的性子又上来了，一着急起来眼眶又泛起一圈红，手指抠在权顺荣手背上留下几个指甲的印子。

“那就不要拒绝我。”权顺荣不由分说地扶着李知勋的后脑勺就吻了上去，像是要把他揉进自己身体里一样用力地拥抱着。

06

“李知勋，你好湿。”权顺荣从不忌讳说荤话，像是在叙述什么日常的事情一样，简单的几个字却惹得只是第二次经历情事的李知勋羞耻得无地自容，整个人已经涨得通红，像是熟透的果子一样诱人。

“…我给组里发个信息，让他们先下班吧…”李知勋说话都变得没那么有气势 ，整个人软软的窝在权顺荣和厚被之间的一点距离里，眼睛也不敢直视他，侧着脸小声哼唧着。

“…哦。”权顺荣明显有些不悦，可是一想到一会就要吃到心心念念的小猫，叹了口气就由着他发短信，双臂撑在李知勋的腰两侧，眼睛盯着那微张的小嘴。

李知勋把短信发完就把手机滑到床头柜上放好，一双水灵的眼睛这才抬起来看着权顺荣，回应他的是一个比一个炙热的吻，落在眼角和鼻尖，温热的大手慢慢往下滑，顺着柔软的腰肢把褪掉了一半的裤子彻底脱掉，扔在地上。

“嗯…你…可以…”李知勋被身上的人温柔的扩张弄得舒服，顺着分泌出来的大量汁液滑进去一根手指，却是远远不够，“可以再加的…深一点也…啊！”

权顺荣不用听后半句也知道李知勋想说什么，一摸到穴口的瞬间就知道他这两年再也没有做过，加多了两根手指后随之而来的紧致感更是让他肯定了这个想法。

李知勋两只手不知道往哪放，只能紧紧地拽着权顺荣胸前的一小片衣服小声哼唧，尽力放松自己身下的软肉让那人的手指进出更顺利些，没想到深处传来的瘙痒让他不自主地索要更多。

“好紧啊，宝贝。”权顺荣其实看见他泛红的身子时就想过不管不顾地插进去寻找刺激，顺便还能教训一下对自己发脾气的李知勋，结果还是没舍得下手，“看来这两年没人满足你啊，怎么越来越多水了呢，嗯？”

李知勋又被那些羞耻的词句弄得脸红，红着眼凑上去就像小猫一样把权顺荣的下唇啃出了血，报复似的抬起脚踩在权顺荣已经鼓起来的裤裆上问他是不是不举，下面的甬道则是不争气地夹紧了还塞在里面的几根手指。

“…啊…太大了…唔！”权顺荣被李知勋挑衅般的话语刺激到，舌尖舔去淡淡的血渍，一手按在李知勋乱动的胯骨上，另一只手熟练地解掉皮带，掏出等候多时甚至已经涨成紫红的器物。

巨大的阳具抵在小猫一张一合的花穴口时，李知勋后知后觉才知道挣扎——那么粗大的东西 进来肯定会被搞坏掉的吧。

“我问你，舒不舒服。”权顺荣一改之前的温柔，捏着李知勋的下巴凑上去在他的耳边厮磨着，一边轻声说话一边听他求自己动一动，“以后还敢不敢对我发脾气？”

“呜呜…不敢了…你动动嘛…嗯好不好嘛？”

李知勋被突如其来的巨物插得差点没喘过气，又被人咬着耳尖，下身传来的快感随着时间超过了痛感，抽泣着把四肢都缠在权顺荣背上，承受着那人发狠的顶弄，灭顶的快感冲到头顶把理智全部淹没。

越操越狠甚至烧红了眼的权顺荣用自己的嘴堵上去，把断断续续的娇喘都拆吞入腹，看着身下的人被自己干得失神，眼睛找不到焦点，喉咙里发出几声急促的呜咽，过不了多久就射了出来，白色的浑浊液体沾在两个人紧绷的小腹，缓慢滑落到紧密交合的地方，又被再次激烈顶弄成泛白的泡沫。

“权顺荣…不要…不…啊！”李知勋显然还处于不应期，权顺荣把手垫在他的后背把人整个翻了个面，让他背对着自己，还深深地塞在里面的肉棒也跟着旋转，没控制好力气重重的碾过深处那块敏感的软肉，“啊啊…!那里，那里不可以…好爽…嗯啊…”

“到底是好爽还是不要。”权顺荣把李知勋的上身立起来靠在自己身上，腰肢拱起来形成顺滑的弧度，下身却模仿着刚才的角度反复插入，“我的宝贝知勋肯定还吃不够吧？”

李知勋这下被操得什么话都说不出来，一声一声的喘息娇嫩得是个男人听到都会梆硬，胸前小巧的粉红两点被权顺荣捏住把玩成深红色。

顶弄越来越深，仿佛五脏六腑都被操得移了位，薄薄的小腹顶起来能清晰看到权顺荣操弄的力度之大，进出之间带出黏腻的混合体液和被操软了的穴肉。

李知勋身下的物件又再次起立涨红，却被身后的人伸出手来堵住了小小的马眼并用短指甲抠弄着，惹得李知勋费力地转过身去吻他的嘴角说自己是只能被权顺荣满足的小猫。

坏心的人这才罢休给他放开，劲瘦的腰拼命往深处操弄，每一下都把炽热的男根往里送到底部，抽出来又狠狠地鞭挞，双臂收紧把彻底软下来的李知勋死死箍在怀里。

“我爱你…只跟我做爱，只被我玩坏吧我的小猫…”

李知勋在权顺荣猛烈的攻势下很快就缴械投降，达到了第二次的高潮，痉挛着把花穴里还在拼命进出的那根巨物绞得更紧，比第一次要稀薄的精液射出来的时候被权顺荣用手掌接住，用指尖把它们沾在李知勋的下唇到胸前。

一只手捏起那人寻找支撑点的手十指相扣，另一只手捂在李知勋随着自己顶弄节奏而鼓起的下腹上，下巴搁在他的颈侧嘴里喘着粗气。

“…操。”权顺荣低吼着骂了一句，把着李知勋的手摸着被一股一股灌进去浓精的小腹，仿佛真的能够感受到滚烫的温度，“辛苦了，好好含住我的东西吧，宝贝。”

李知勋被吃干抹净，不堪重负的小穴没办法把权顺荣的白灼液体全部含住，有几滴顺着两人的交合处滑落在床单上，张大嘴试图喘顺气，又感受到身后不舍得出去的巨物微微硬了起来。

“老婆老婆…能不能…？”两个人倒在床上被弄得乱七八糟皱在一起的被褥里，权顺荣伸手抹去李知勋眼角渗出来的泪珠，可怜巴巴地又往回顶了顶半勃状态的下身。

“谁说我是你老婆…”李知勋抬手捏住权顺荣鼓起来的脸颊肉，又害羞地凑上去窝进权顺荣怀里，“那…我要在上面…”

06

“权顺荣，我要封杀你！”李知勋酸痛的后腰告诉他今天一定是上不了班了，一摸脖子还有无数个被啃得微微出血的吻痕，伸脚就踹醒了在隔壁像个火炉一样把自己裹住的权顺荣。

“…老婆为什么踢我…？”权顺荣刚起来脑子还昏昏沉沉的，还没睁开眼睛就条件反射般把李知勋往自己怀里搂，摸着爱人的后脖子给他顺气，“是昨天不舒服还是觉得我技术不好？”

“闭嘴，傻逼权顺荣。”李知勋又重复了一次要封杀权顺荣这句话，没想到那人却笑了笑说没关系，弄得自己哑口无言只能乖乖地在他怀里生闷气。

“…那我们现在算是什么关系。”李知勋憋了半天才从脑子里揪出这一句话来，声音闷闷的像是受了天大的委屈。

“算是我被你潜规则了吧。”权顺荣想也不想就脱口而出，其实在小人熟睡在自己怀里之后就认真想过这个问题。不公开是不可能的，毕竟李知勋缺乏安全感又容易胡思乱想，如果这一次放开了可能就再也没有机会，就算是胡乱安个名分也要把人留在身边。

“…又乱说什么…”李知勋撇撇嘴，脑海里突然浮现出权顺荣跟女嘉宾互相拥抱的画面，又开始不爽，“你以后遇到哪个好看的女孩子肯定又不要我了…”

权顺荣知道这小猫老毛病又犯了，一边摇头否认着一边给他揉着后腰，让李知勋半眯着眼睛舒服地窝在自己怀里，又问他想要和自己是什么关系。

“我要包养你，权顺荣。”李知勋想了半天还是觉得自己要掌握主动权比较好，装着有点凶的样子看向权顺荣，“只跟我合作拍节目，只跟我接吻拥抱，还有只跟我…上床。”

“随叫随到。”

-Special services-

（1/2）

“顺荣啊，你最近养宠物了吗？”化妆师对着权顺荣后脖子和手臂上再次出现的抓痕叹气，已经不是第一次看见的事情了就随口问了问，有时候还会莫名其妙在给他准备露出锁骨的衣服时隐约瞄到不深不浅的几个吻痕，就权当是眼花没多问。

“嗯，养了只猫。”权顺荣抬了抬眼，说起自己家的“猫”，眼里的笑意更是温柔得一发不可收拾，“就是太调皮了。”

化妆师挑挑眉也就信以为真，一边戳着手里那小盘已经铁皮的遮瑕膏，心想着最近这消耗速度好像更快了，也没多想就继续给权顺荣遮盖着脖子上没被衣服挡住位置的点点红印。

“权顺荣，你又在我的剧本上乱画什么。”李知勋猛地打开待机室的门大步走到权顺荣面前，摊开的剧本上除了各种拍摄的细节标注之外，空白的地方被人涂鸦上了简笔画猫咪。

“哎呀，你看看这样快速翻起来不就是动画了吗，对吧对吧？”权顺荣拿过那本翘边的剧本自顾自地就开始演示给李知勋看，翻完了还抬起头看着他像是要表扬的小孩子。

“…哦，你好无聊。”李知勋嘟着嘴表示无语，声音又细又软，正准备转身出去就被权顺荣一把搂住腰抱到自己腿上坐着，“你干嘛！这还有人…”

“明明晚上还缠着我，那么粘人…”权顺荣把头靠在李知勋胸前蹭着，硬是把人弄得脸红才罢休。李知勋也不闹，乖乖地任他抱着，手搭在他头上把刚梳好的头发弄乱，小腿也悄悄缠上了权顺荣的后腰。

“噢对，给你介绍一下，这是我的猫。”

化妆师：一定要在这coming out吗？Hello？

（2/2）

“顺荣，把这些照片发一发，你这周的动态发布要跟上。”经纪人划着手机给权顺荣发去最近给他拍的后台照片，正好给他发在社交平台上完成这周的粉丝服务。

“收到。”权顺荣把照片都保存在手机上，想了半天也不知道说点什么好就只好很无趣地写“工作人员发了照片给我让我上传～”。

“我也有你的照片，要看一下吗？”权顺荣刚走到停车场打开车门坐进去，还没来得及把车钥匙拧进去——准确来说是过了八分钟，手机屏幕亮起来提示着有人评论了这条动态，拿起手机一看居然是平时总是延迟看消息的李知勋。

“什么照片？”权顺荣没有直接在评论里回复，而是打开了聊天框问他，还没放下手机对话框里就弹出来八九张照片。

有的是两个人无聊的时候窝在一起玩滤镜拍的搞笑自拍，有的是李知勋在录制节目空闲时间偷拍的他，还有的是半夜缠绵时胡乱拍下来的，喘息间对方浑身泡在欲望里的瞬间；拱起的后背和索取的唇瓣；交缠的指尖和湿透的发丝。

“宝贝，这发出去不好吧。”权顺荣坏笑着把自己手机里的相册截了图，保存好刚刚李知勋发来的图片后就顺手给他打过去个语音电话，“家里的套是不是用完了？”

“没…没有吧…我不知道。”李知勋嘴巴在这种时候总会开启卡顿模式，支支吾吾着说润滑剂倒是用完了，嘴里顺带着还出来了些不应该在白天出来的喘息。

“你在干嘛。”权顺荣瞬间警惕起来，虽然确认已经把小猫驯服了，却还是莫名地不安起来，脚下毫不留情把油门踩到底用最快的速度回家。

“没…你快回来。”又是细软的嗓音，把权顺荣脑子里弄得一团糟，听着麦克风里传来李知勋越发放肆的娇喘，恨不得立马幻影移形抱着爱人上床做爱，还有一个红绿灯才到家只好耐着性子问他到底是怎么回事。

“你忘了吗…嗯…好痒…”李知勋把手指塞进紧致的甬道里模仿着权顺荣的动作抽插着，当然是远远不能满足的，只能一心盼着那人快些到家，“今天是…嗯…我们那个三周年的日子啦…。”

权顺荣一拍脑瓜子才想起来，连忙哄着李知勋让他分散注意力，说自己很快就到了，其实下身早已经起立到把裤子顶出形状，一会下车可能要捂着裆上楼的那种。

“妈的…权顺荣你快点，”李知勋在那头急了，一伸脚把被单都踹到地上发着脾气，“怎么开车也那么慢？”

“宝贝，男人可不能快哦。”

“还有润滑剂给你买了新口味，要不要猜猜？”


End file.
